Sacrifices
by mimiru1618
Summary: On Hiatus! The greatest Sacrifices are those we make for others, whether good or bad but what happens when a young girl from amity park runs into the famous Teen Titans, with a secret untold? DP crossover with TT. MY FIRST DP FANFICTION!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first ever DP fan fiction. And yes before you say anything, it is very sad. Tucker and Sam have never met Danny, but Vlad has. TT crosses with DP.

Summary: The greatest Sacrifices are those we make for others, whether good or bad; but what happens when a young girl runs into the famous Teen Titans, with a secret untold?

**Prolouge…**

The young girl walked into the midst of a crowd in New York City. She was beaten and tattered from head to toe; A backpack on her back.

"Nice Work team! Should we go get pizza?" The leader smiled at his team mates as they walked off to the nearest Pizza restaurant, they all so loved. The crowd cleared quickly, going back to everyday business.

**XXX Pizza Place XXX **

"We should order the all meat lover pizza" Cyborg slobbered all over the table at the though of all the meat.

"ARE YOU INSANE? HELLO, VEGIE LOVER RIGHT HERE!" Beast Boy glared at cyborg at the thought. "I've BEEN most of those animals and you know it!"

The fight started, and lasted a few minutes before the group was quickly interrupted.

"WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU SPEAK YOU STUPID GIRL!" In the ally below, a girl was back up helplessly to a wall, crying her eyes out. The man standing in front of her was ready to hit the poor girl.

"Now I'll ask you one more time! What do you have in the bag?" The man grabbed a hold of the girl's wrist by force as her tried to grab the girls bag.

"Let go of the girl…" Robin stood on the ledge across from them, glaring at the mugger. The others stood ready to fight him off if necessary.

A moment later the mugger took off running for his life, leaving the girl behind. "Are you alright?" Cyborg walked over to the frightened girl, waiting for an answer. She nodded and stood up. Grabbed her bag and started to walk off. "Wait." Robin stopped her quickly. "You're pretty beaten up, should we give you a ride home?"

The Girl looked down and shook her head as tears fell down her face; as she was about to begin walking again, she pain got to her and she fainted.

**Amity Park 4 months before**

"I can't believe it…she's really gone; she actually left. But, why? Why did Cat leave mom?" Danny sat there on the couch looking for an answer, but found none.

"I don't know sweetie, but she must have had a good reason." Maddie hugged her son, hoping he'd feel a little better, but there was nothing.

"I'm going to look for her, she's been gone for over three weeks, and she would have a t least called…" Danny stood up and went upstairs to pack, after he poked his head down stairs again. "And mom, you and Dad aren't allowed to say no…" And he went upstairs.

**Jump City, Titans Tower**

"Well her vital signs are okay, a little bit below normal, but not to bad." Cyborg read the monitor trying to see if the girl was really okay.

The girl eventually woke up to find she was in a room and a bed.

"You're finally awake." Robin said peering in through he hall way, startling the girl. "It's okay, you're safe now." Starfire quickly flew into the room, tackling the girl. "NEW FRIEND! You are okay! What's your name? What's your favorite color? What's your favorite Animal? Do you like Pizza? Will you be my friend?"

"I spoke to soon…" Robin looked down and sighed at his own mistake. The girl looked shocked. She opened her mouth for a second then closed it and looked towards the wall next to her.

"Friend Robin, how come she won't answer my questions of friendship?" Starfire looked at robin; worried about the girl. "I don't think she can speak Star. That or she doesn't want to." The girl glared at him for the comment.

She thought for a second and motioned her hands for paper and pen. It was only five minutes later they understood. After bringing her the paper and pen, She wrote something down

_My name is Cat_

_My favorite color is red_

_My Favorite animal is the wolf_

_I don't like Pizza with veggies or meat on it_

She handed the paper to robin who had read it out loud. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T EAT PIZZA WITH MEAT?" Cyborg looked at her with a shocked face and about fainted from words that filled his head.

"OR VEGIES!" Beast Boy was the one to faint.

"Cat you never answered stars last question." Robin looked at her worriedly. Cat looked away not wanting to answer.

"Its okay Friend Cat, You do not have to be my friend, but I will be yours" Starfire hugged the girl and left the room, trying her best not to cry.

A few days went past and they all decided to take Cat out to a sushi restaurant. "Have you noticed she hasn't smiled yet, let alone spoken a word to us. She cries herself to sleep at night to!" Beast Boy looked at Raven for answers.

"Maybe it's you she doesn't like…" Raven joked around with the Boy in a dry way.

"You're so cruel." Beast Boy sighed as they walked down the street to the restaurant.

"I'm cruel; you're the one making fun of her." Raven said dryly, looking back towards the girl.

"Cat? Cathryn is that you!" A raven haired, blue eyed boy looked at her. The girls face shot up to see it was Danny. Her eyes widened as she shook her head, turned and ran. The Titans followed, as well as Danny. But soon Danny lost track of the group.

"Why is she running from me? Is it something I did?" Danny looked in the direction of the bay, staring at it for what seemed like hours…

**HAHA CLIFFIE! YES I AM EVIL! Okay I know it was a little rough I NEED IDEAS! SAVE DANNY PHANTOM! –mimiru1618**


	2. The Runaway

Ok now then. That was my prologue! Now it is time to tell you how she wound up there! Yes my stories are confusing. Remember SAM AND TUCKER don't know Danny yet . Now to begin typing up the next chapter!

"_You told me he wouldn't follow" a mysterious man was drowned in shadows of the farthest wall. He looked at the ghostly figure who was seemingly working on some sort of device._

"_Daniel is unpredictable my dear friend. Even I can't predict him 100 percent of the time. Don't worry plan B is ready and we shall both get what we want" The Ghostly Figure turned around. Dark Hair sticking up like flames, red cape flowing in the air behind him, vampire was written everywhere on this guy._

"_You better be right Plasmius." The shadowed figure disappeared with two final words. "Or else."_

**Chapter one: The Runaway…**

"Who was that guy?" Beast Boy looked back towards the alley to see if they were followed. Cat shook her head and began walking back towards the tower, trying so hard not to cry.

"I don't think she's ready to tell us her story BB…" Cyborg just looked at the girl as she walked away from the group. "Whoever that guy was, he did something that hurt her on the inside…" Robin walked in the other direction towards the sushi restaurant to get take out for him and his friends.

XXXXXX

'I told him not to come look for me…why? Why didn't he listen? It was for his own good. Danny Phantom why do you love me so? I won't speak a word because of this pain inside' Cat laid on the bed thinking about what had happened that fateful day.

-Flashback-

_Danny had just beaten Ember down once again and sent her back to the ghost zone. He and his partner had fought against ghosts for about 7 months now._

"_Man I was a bit too late wasn't I?" A ghost girl appeared beside the white haired ghost boy from out of the blue; her silver hair flowing behind her. _(Sorry I'm not good with profiles XD but her ghost suit is jeans (black because they were white a the time and a light blue shirt because it was orange at the time)

"_Darn it! Ever since we got these powers you always beat me Danny Fenton!" Cat kicked the air in front of her in aggravation._

"_Sorry Cat I was right there when she came. You can have the next one okay?" Danny smiled at his friend kindly. "Look at the time, got to head home before mom finds out I'm not there. See ya tomorrow Cat!" Danny flew off without an answer from Cat, leaving her alone in the dark sky._

"_Well it seems you and your friend have had a good day doesn't it Catastrophe?" A shadowed man appeared before her eyes. His entire face was covered except for one eye. _

"_Huh? Wait do I know you? ARE YOU ONE OF THOSE NEWS REPORTERS?" Cat glared at the hidden figure sharply._

"_No. my name is Slade and you'd be good to remember it. I'm hear to tell you that you WILL leave amity park, or else." Slade came out of the darkness and showed himself. Cat looked shocked but a smirk appeared on her face, realizing how stupid she was. "Or what? You'll throw me out? Tell my parents? Kill me? HA! You probably couldn't hit a fly with a newspaper!" Cat laughed as she floated in the air at the vision._

"_No my dear, either you leave, or I'll hurt the ones who are so near and dear to you. I'm not from around her. But I'm a powerful man and I'm not afraid to hurt you're friends and family. Either you leave, or I'll get rid of your precious city. AT this very moment there is a bomb positioned in the middle of this city, and set to explode at the press of a button…" Cat's eyes widened as visions of her friends, family, and everyone else flashed through her head. "No…you couldn't. It's impossible…" A single tear fell from the halfa's eyes. _

"_Oh my dear, but I can. You aren't to tell anyone. Not even Danny Fenton…" Cat got furious. "I'll stop you!" She flew towards Slade fist glowing green. She threw it at him but Slade easily dodged it. The fight went on till finally, Cat was pinned down._

"_You have one day to leave and you can never return." As soon as Slade said that, he walked away…_

_XXX Danny's house, an hour later XXX_

"_Danny, I'm leaving. And I'm not coming back." Cat's eyes were filled with tears; hidden under her lowered face. She wanted to tell him why. Why she had to run away. "I'm not telling mom and dad, if they ask you, tell them I was kidnapped; please don't make them worry."_

"_But, why Cathryn? Why are you leaving" Danny lifted her chin to see her tearful eyes. "I can't tell you. Just please, don't look for me." Cat ran off to her house to pack the few necessities she would need._

"_Darling you're home! What would you like to eat?" Her mother greeted her with a smile and a warm heart._

"_I'm not hungry. I'm really tired mom; I'm going to go to bed. I love you." Cat didn't bother to say good night, because t wasn't going to be a good night. 'Please, don't worry.' She closed her bedroom door and packed everything she would need. She climbed out her window and down the ivy ladder;_ (You know those ladders that are covered with ivy and vines on the side of houses?) _and away form the city._

-End flashback-

Cat awoke the next morning frightened to death. 'DANNY!' she thought to herself. Robin was sitting in a chair in the opposite corner of the room, asleep. 'Did he watch me while I was sleeping?' she looked at him for a minute then shook the stare off her face. She got up and went to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast, hoping this terrible nightmare would end soon…

**Ok well this isn't really a cliffy, but it's mainly a flashback. Still not a lot of dp. I KNOW! Its still sort of filling you in on what happens. If you haven't noticed Cat is the tie into the two stories. SO MORE DP ON THE WAY! Next chappie defiantly DP!**


	3. A Day on Ice

**Ok so here's chapter 3! Oh and I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR TEEN TITANS BUT I DO OWN CAT. So, you can't have her! Now on with chapter Three!**

"_Time for plan B, proceed to the next step! Skulker! You know what to do!" the vampire looking ghost smirked as Skulker nodded and grabbed the box ghost out of the "ghost cage" _

"_You'll be the perfect pawn for this job" Skulker smirked and headed for the ice rink, where Cat and the Titans were. "Now do what you do best... and be annoying."_

**Chapter Three: A Day on Ice**

A week or two had past since Danny had last seen Cathryn. There had been no recent ghost attacks, and defiantly no annoying box ghost. He was passing his way down the street and past the ice skating rink. The music could be heard outside of the building, so of course Danny decided to investigate.

XXX

Cat pulled the five titans to a near by building. She smiled for the first time as she walked up to the back door.

"I'm glad to see you smile friend Cat!" Starfire said hugging her friend. "Please, show us what is going on inside the room!" She said pushing her friends through the door. Cat gestured them to stop as soon as they were inside. She pointed to the sign that said "stadium" and pushed them through the door. She quickly ran into the opposite room for a quick change.

About ten minutes later, the lights came on to reveal a beautiful smooth rink of ice. Cat appeared out from some steps on the same side of the stadium the Titans were sitting. She opened up a control panel and put in a CD. She started the three minute timer and quickly skated onto the ice.

The titans had no idea what was going on. But Cat knew they were ready for one of her many secrets. She threw her jacket off to the side of the stadium, and out of the way. She revealed a skating dress, which was light blue and went with her brown hair; it was covered with sparkles, and had a snowflake like design. She took position in the center of the rink and waited for the music.

"What's she doing? She's going to get hurt!" Beast Boy looked out at the ice skater; obviously he had never been ice skating before or even bothered to watch the Olympics! "Cat, get off the ice before-"

Raven quickly clamped his mouth shut "Ever think she is good at it?" she growled at him. She sat back down and waited to see what was going to happen. Even Raven was intrigued by the skater.

The music started, the song was U & MeLove by Jewel. Cat lowered her arms slowly from their positions and started skating to the fast pacing beat.

The smooth metal blades of her ice skates glinted in the dazzling stadium lights as she began swaying to the beat. The titans watched in awe as she adeptly glided to the other end of the rink in perfect rhythm. Suddenly, she lifted her right leg behind her and held out her arms out to the side. Beast Boy became horrified as he realized what she was preparing to do.

He winced and quickly covered his eyes with hands, but left a small crack through which he could see Cat. At that moment, Cat kicked her right foot down towards the ice and propelled herself up into the air. Her body spun rapidly in the air: one…two…three times. All of the titans gasped simultaneously as she landed back on the ice, effortlessly, in perfect form with her hands outstretched and her back leg lifted into the air. Starfire began jumping up and down excitedly and clapping her hands.

"You're amazing, friend Cat!" she shouted enthusiastically. At this, Cat smiled and prepared herself for the end of the song. She skated smoothly to the center of the rink and began twirling. As she spun, she used her hand to grab the bottom of her right foot and lift her leg above her head.

When she brought it closer, she began turning faster and faster, until all the Titans could see was a fast moving blur. At the least beat of the song, Cat kicked her leg down to the ice and stopped moving instantly. Suddenly, everything was silent, and Cat stood motionless on the ice in a finishing pose, breathing heavily and smiling at her friends.

Little known to them, Danny had been watching the entire time invisibly. _'She still loves ice skating.' _He said smiling at the now exhausted girl; who apparently hadn't noticed him yet. _'She's an ice princess, that's for sure.'_ He watched her skate over to the Titans with a simple smile on her face. She was being asked questions by the Titans, who apparently hadn't seen her skate before.

"That was amazing! Where'd you learn how to do that?" Cyborg asked, Cat just smiled and laughed just a bit, before her ghost sense went off. She looked around the stadium, scanning every inch of the room, looking for the ghost. When nothing showed up, she figured he was invisible, or in another room. She ran out into the other room quickly, leaving the titans confused.

Danny's ghost sense went off as well. He quickly flew into the next room and low and behold the Box Ghost was rummaging through boxes. "What the heck are you doing here?" the box ghost lifted its head and flew up into the air. He laughed and prepared his introduction

"Beware for I am the Box Ghost! Master of all things Cubical and cardboard! Fear Me for I shall one day be master of your puny world and all that inhabit it!" the box ghost grinned evilly at Danny who was in no way surprised.

"Yeah, yeah we've all heard it before. Now get into the thermos before I make you; I don't have time for this!" Danny uncapped the lid to the thermos and pointed it at the ghost. "Now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" He glared at the ghost and waited for an answer.

"You do not scare me with your CYLINDRICAL shaped container! Behold, as these boxes from…" The Box Ghost took a quick glance at the labeled boxes and turned towards Danny once more "Jump City's Costume Department defeat you!" The Box Ghost lifted the objects inside the boxes into the air and shot them at Danny. He was sent flying through the wall and into the Ice rink, where the Titans were getting ready to attack

"AHH!" he landed on the slick ice and was sent sliding into the rink wall. He rubbed his head and looked up to see everyone staring at him, but he didn't see Cat's face anywhere. "Well I guess she'll be here any minute now." He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He tried to stand up only to slip back onto the ice.

"Titans g-" Robin's battle call was interrupted by Cat, who was now flying into the area. She flew right in front of Robin, who apparently got knocked down from shock. "What tha-" He stood up and watched the ghost girl float in the air, noticing her surroundings. She quickly got sight of Danny. _'Why is he here?' _She said looking at the boy.

The box ghost came through the wall laughing. "Did you think you could defeat me with your cylindrical shaped container? HA! Puny human! No one can defeat me for I am the Box Ghost!" Cat glared in Danny's direction who was currently trying to get up off the ice; she then turned to the box ghost and shook her head in distaste.

She went over to him and shook her head in an are-you-that-dense like way. Danny finally figured it out and smacked himself in the head. "I'm so stupid!" he flew up off the ice and flew beside Catastrophe. "I missed you…" he said looking at her saddened face.

She said nothing. She looked at him from the corner of her eye then back at the Box Ghost; who had fired an ectoplasmic blast at them. They were both sent flying onto the ice once again.

Danny quickly went intangible and phased through the ice and up behind the Ghost. He tapped his shoulder and he turned. "Hi…" he smiled evilly and sucked the Box Ghost into the thermos, "Beware!" was the last word the ghost said. "How does he keep getting out?" Danny asked himself looking at the thermos.

"Cat!" she flew over to Cat and helped her up off the ice and into his arms, they looked in each others eyes for a few seconds, before Cat backed away. She was about to run off, but Danny stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Why won't you talk to me?" He looked in her tearful eyes as she pulled away form him and flew off. Danny looked up to see the Titans now sliding over to him. Beast Boy tripped on the ice on the way over, but finally managed to reach him.

"Just who are you and what the heck were you doing!" Beast Boy looked furiously at the ghost boy, who was now completely exhausted and confused. "Sorry! No time for questions! Maybe next time!" he went intangible and phased through the floor and out of a nearby wall.

He went human and walked off, looking at the Titans Tower. "That must be where she's staying." He stared at the T shaped building for about five minutes then walked off in the opposite direction of the tower, planning on what to do next.

XXX

Back at titans tower; Cat was making dinner. The titans came in talking about what they had just seen. "Oh, Cat you home. We wondered where you had gone." Robin smiled at her and she smiled back, but that quickly disappeared. She grabbed robins hand and pulled him outside.

"Hey what are you doing?" Hey asked looking at her strangely. She let go of his hand and turned around. She looked down at the ground as a tear drop fell from her face. Robin stared in shock at her tears. She lifted her head up to see Robin.

She opened her mouth and struggled to get words out. "I'm ready…to…tell you…what happened." She spoke her first few words in the first time in so long.

**CLIFFIE! Sorry but I just love cliffies! So next time you get to find out some more secrets. Oh and incase you didn't notice, the ice skating thing is all in honor of the Olympics! Got an idea for the next chapter! POST IT AND I'LL CONSIDER PUTTING IT IN! I am currently taking criticism and reviews! SO PLEASE REVIEW! And yes before you ask, they are the same age as if they were in the TV show (14 or 15 I think…) Tell next time!**


	4. My Story, My Pain

**HAHA! Okay so I hoped you like chapter 3! Okay so I REALLY NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE! I currently have …304 hits but only 6 reviews (shudders) so now I have to have at least 10 reviews for me to update :3 for I am review obsessed! So now ON WITH CHAPTER 4!**

**I wish I owned Danny Phantom and Teen Titans, but sadly I do not –sob- BUT I DO OWN CAT SO YOU CAN'T TAKEY!**

"_Was the mission a success?" The Vampire turned around with an evil smirk; rubbing his hands together mischievously. He looked at Skulker, waiting for an answer._

"_Yes boss, the box ghost has successfully done something right for once." Skulker said, looking into the all seeing portal, which revealed Danny Fenton. "Sadly, he was captured in the process."_

"_No matter, it's a small price to pay for our plan to succeed." Slade said, stepping out from the shadows of the lab. "Soon the Titans will be no more."_

"_And the two halfa's will be mine, along with Maddie." The vampire quickly took out a picture of a woman in a blue jumpsuit and sighed lovingly at it. _

* * *

_**(Surely you have figured this guy out by now…)

* * *

**_

"_You're a crazed obsessed man over such a simple thing." Slade stared at him for a minute then looked at the mirror and laughing mischievously._

* * *

**Chapter 4: My Story, My Pain.

* * *

**

"You…you can speak?" Robin looked shocked. Her first words were directed towards him, of all people. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew this was going to take awhile. "Should the others hear this to?" He looked at the girls tear stained face. She nodded and smiled simply at him.

"Yes, they deserve to hear what has happened." Cat looked away. Robin slowly walked towards the entrance of the tower before Cat stopped him. "And Robin, thank you, for everything." Cat smiled and quickly caught up with him; they both went inside and called the four others into the living room.

They all sat down at a table and waited. "I guess I should start off by saying I can speak now." Cat blushed and looked down at the table. "Friend, I am happy to see you are talking!" Starfire flew over to Cat and hugged her tightly. "Can't…breathe…" Cat said trying to gasp for air. Starfire let go and apologized.

"Now before I begin my story, there is a secret I hold and you can't tell anyone! And I mean it, nobody!" Cat looked up at each one of them making sure they understood her. "I am not quite human." Cat didn't really know how to explain it, so she just told them she wasn't human.

"Wait, what do you mean you're not quite human?" Beast Boy looked at here funny. He wasn't even quite human. Heck he wasn't human at all! "Well you see, I'm basically half dead. There was this lab accident. My and my friend back in amity, were messing around in his parents basement. They were showing us this new invention called a ghost portal. And when it didn't work we went inside to investigate. Of course he was smart enough to put on a jumpsuit; unlike me. But he accidentally pushed this button and made it come on with us inside. We can't quite explain it." There was silence in the room for about five minutes.

"Okay, why don't I just show you?" The titans nodded and waited for Cat to show them. She got up and two rings quickly formed around her waist. They moved in opposite directions around her body; transforming her form human to ghost.

"You're that girl from the rink!" Beast boy looked shocked at the new person standing in front of him. "So you're half ghost?" Robin looked at her, not surprised at all. Cat nodded and continued her story. "Back at home, they call me Catastrophe, because I'm usually he one who gets rammed into buildings and things like that. They call us menaces to society, but we aren't. We try and save them without destroying anything, but it never works out like that.

"So who was that guy who was stalking you earlier?" Raven looked at the girl, surprised that she was one of the paranormal. "His name is Danny Fenton, also known at Danny Phantom. We aren't that creative, people around Amity are just stupid. My name is Cathryn Tass by the way, thus Catastrophe." Starfire was still overjoyed that Cat was different. She went over to her again and hugged her.

"Starfire, you're going to kill her." Robin looked at the two girls, who had finally become friends. "It's alright, in this form I don't have to breathe; I don't even have a heart beat." Everyone gasped; she really was dead, well somewhat.

"So tell us, what happened." Starfire sat back down as well as Cat, who stayed in her ghost form. "Well about four months ago, I got a visit from a man who called himself Slade." Everyone looked shocked at the name.

"I figured you would probably know him. Anyways he told me that if I didn't leave within one day, he would blow up my city. I tried to stop him, but I was too weak. We had just finished up a fight with a ghost. After I fought Slade, I walked over to Danny's house and told him I was leaving. I couldn't tell him why, or else he'd blow up my city. I went home after that and left about an hour later. About two weeks later I had forgotten how to talk. Danny called me several times, but not once did I answer. I loved him, and I still do. I told him not to follow me, but I knew it wouldn't stop him. Eventually I wound up here, until a mugger came and tried to get my backpack. Then you guys showed up." Cat finished the story and they all looked at her with sad eyes. She had been through so much, and no one knew.

A tear fell from her eye as all the painful memories fell back into her head. "I'm so sorry for dragging you into this. I don't want anyone getting hurt. The people of Amity don't understand how much work it is keeping our identities a secret, school, ad everything in between. Our grades started slipping and excuses started getting harder to make." Cat finally finished up and they all went on doing something else.

"It must have been hard." Robin said, making a hamburger for dinner. "Huh?" Cat looked at him strangely as she grabbed the milk form the fridge. He didn't look up, just continued frying the meat. "Living like that for so long. I couldn't even begin to imagine."

"I usually just slept in the forest actually, hardly even slept. That day when you found me, was the first time I had slept in a long time." She smiled at him and poured the milk into the glass. "You know I don't know how many times Danny has accidentally swallowed his fork." She started to laugh at the thought came back to her. Robin stared at her weirdly for a minute. "He swallowed his fork?" He asked in confusion. She nodded and they both started cracking up.

"Yo, when's dinner ready?" Cyborg said, popping in between the two of them. (oh and yes I am creating a love quadrilateral? I'm so evil with this type of thing) "Make your own dinner." Cat took a sip of her milk as the oven began to beep. She opened it up and took out the pizza. "Cheese pizza, yum." Cyborg looked at her strangely. He never knew someone who ate cheese pizza with nothing on it. "I don't like meat on pizza, and I don't like veggies on pizza, is that okay?" She glared at him and he backed away slowly.

"Wow, you can sure scare people." Robin smiled at her and she smiled back. Beast boy popped out of no where. "MOVIE TIME! What will it be, Attack of the man eating Robot or The Return of the chair form haunted manor 3?" Beast boy grinned and held up the two movies.

"How about we just watch some simple TV for once?" Raven looked up form her usually book and cat's face brightened up as she set three pieces of pizza on a Styrofoamplate. "I agree! How about, we watch this!" she turned the channel to something good, that everyone would like.

They were soon interrupted by the doorbell. "I'll get it!" Cat jumped up form the couch and ran over to the door. She opened it up happily. "Hello! Can i…help you…" Cat stood there with a shocked face, expressionless. Robin and the rest of the titans looked up at her.

"Hello, Cat. It's nice to see you're doing okay." A man's voice came from outside. Cat quickly shut the door as tears strolled down her face. "Cat even you know you can't keep me out." The boy appeared in front of her.

"Yes, I know that; Danny Fenton." Cat looked down and turned away, not wanting to look at his face; the face that she loves so much.

**HAHA CLIFFIE! IM SO EBIL! Well until next time! AND DON'T FORGET THE REVIEWS! I WILL BE TAKING CRITISIZM! Till next time! -mimiru1618**


	5. Trust Me

**Okay…so this chapter is going to be a bit…shaky. I've been thinking a lot and writing a lot. But now I think I have chapter 5 ready. I probably won't be very pleased with this but HECK THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THERE'S NO ONE TO HELP YOU! So, there. Now ON WITH CHAPTER 5!**

**Oh I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans, but I do own Cat SO NO STELAING HER:O**

"_I think I'm going to pay Cathryn a little visit." Plasmius held the completed device in his hand. "And maybe I'll even give her a present." He smirked evilly and changed back into Vlad Masters._

"_What are you up to Plasmius?" Slade looked him in the eyes and grinned, even though you really couldn't tell. "I see. So you're planning on taking her first?" He looked at the device, then back at Vlad._

"_Oh contraire, my friend. It's Danny I'm after. Without him; the plans can't be completed. Well I shall be off, don't ruin my lab while I'm gone." Vlad turned back into Plasmius and phased through the roof, and headed off to Jump City._

**Chapter Five: Trust me**

"Danny, I told you not to follow me, if you would have just-" Cat sighed and walked away from him. Danny grabbed her wrist and stopped her. He looked at her hand, then the back of her head. "You know me better than that Cathryn. Why wouldn't you tell me what was wrong the day you left?" She turned and looked at him with tearful eyes. If she could tell him, maybe he could do something. No. She couldn't do that and put everybody in Amity at risk. She just couldn't.

"I already told you I can't if I did then-" Cat was interrupted by Beast Boy, who had taken the liberty of stepping into the conversation. He didn't like Danny one bit. He had his own secret crush on Cat. (Terra isn't there. They have no idea who terra is. That is all) "Look dude, if she could tell you then she would, but obviously she can't! Now why don't you just leave so we can all get on with our lives?" Cat looked up at beast boy, who had furious looking all over his face. She glared at him for a second and he crept backwards a bit from fright.

The doorbell rang again and this time Robin opened it. "Can I help you?" His eyebrow lifted to the man at the door. He had grey hair; tied back in a pony tail, and was wearing a black suit. "Yes I'm looking for a Cathryn Tass." The two halfa's raised there heads and turned to the man at the door. One glance of him made their eyes widen in disgust.

"Vlad, what do you want?" Danny glared at him. Vlad smirked and returned Danny's glare back his way. What a surprise it was to see Daniel there. That wasn't something Vlad expected from Danny. But then again, he wasn't always 100 percent correct. "Oh! Hello Daniel, such a surprise to see you here. I just wanted to see how Cathryn was doing, that's all. Is that to much to ask?" He bit his lower lip and faked a sad face. Cat glared at him and pulled Danny into another room for a second, where they could be seen by the titan's and Plasmius, but far away from sound. She ducked down low, pulling Danny with her.

"Ow…can you try NOT to rip my arm off?" Danny looked at her as she smiled simply. He smiled back and duct down. Their faces got close enough to where they could whisper. Vlad was busy talking with the titans, so they obviously didn't have to look casual.

"Sorry Danny, but look, I can't tell you all the details, you just have to trust me when I say that Vlad has something to do with my leave. I just know it. Now I'm going to go along with his plan; for now." Danny looked her in the eyes and nodded. Cat was smart, just somewhat clumsy. If anybody could trick Vlad, it would be her.

Vlad could be easily fooled, just not by Danny. They stood back up and looked at each other for one more second. "Thanks for coming Danny. You don't know how much I've missed you." Cat gave him another smile and looked back down at the floor.

They both walked back to the room and Cat greeted Vlad. The titan's looked at her strangely. "Everyone this is Vlad. He is a friend of Danny's parents." She looked at Robin with a do-not-trust-this-guy- type face. Robin nodded after Cat looked at him, understanding. He from then on out kept a close eye on Vlad.

"Oh Cathryn, when I heard you alright, I was overjoyed. You're parents told me you had been kidnapped!" Cat looked at him weirdly for a second, and then shook it off. "Okay…and you would know this…how?" Vlad laughed and sighed. He looked at her and smiled, which wasn't returned. Cat raised a brow and waited for an answer.

"Oh come now dear girl, you should know me better than that! I have my resources set up all over the world!" He smirked and gave her a distrusting look. She had fallen right into his trap. He pulled out a gift from his pocket and looked at it closely before handing it to her. "Oh I almost forgot! I brought a present for you! I hope you like bracelets. I saw it at a jewelry store and just had to get it for you. Besides you're like a daughter to me" He handed her a pink wrapped box and smiled evilly at her. She gave him the look of disgust but took the present anyways.

He looked at his watch that read 8:45. His face shot up from the watch as he put his wrist back down. He looked at all the teens that were standing around him. "Ah well, I must be leaving soon! The Wisconsin Cheese Heads are playing tonight and I don't want to miss it! Till next time. Oh and Cathryn, do feel better soon." He left the tower, got in his boat, and got off the island. "Aw butter nuts! It's already started and I've missed kick off!" Cat and Danny laughed as Vlad's voice echoed from his ship to the tower.

"I'm sorry, but I never get tired of him saying that" Cat said laughing. She yawned and looked at her watch. It was 9:10. She had apparently been up since 6 in the morning, so of course she decided to go to bed early. She closed the tower door and walked back inside with Danny. The titans stared at him for a second, but finally turned their attention towards Cat.

"Well, I better be getting to bed. I have a long day tomorrow." Cat looked at Danny then left the room. He tried to follow her, but ended up getting surrounded by Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy. (Ha! Sorry I just thought that was funny…) "Goodnight." Raven looked at her from her book for a moment, but quickly went back to reading; apparently it was indeed a good book. "Goodnight, friend Cat! Please have a wonderful sleep!" Starfire waved and smiled at her new friend then went back to the tameranian dish she was cooking.

Robin and Beast Boy raised a brow to Danny, Cyborg had just blocked the way for Danny to get to cat. "I think you need a little bit of explaining before you go near her. She may not be able to tell you anything, but we can." Robin crossed his arms and gave a slight glare towards the boy. He didn't really want him there, but he WAS cats friend.

After they had finished talking, Danny was speechless; he had gotten everything backwards! "Okay so let me get this straight. A guy named Slade wanted Cat to leave Amity or else he'd blow up the city? And why would he want her to leave?" Danny raised a brow. "The only person I know who wants anything to do with getting us to leave is my family, the people of amity, and-" Danny smacked his head. How could he have missed it? It was right there in front of him the entire time. He had entirely missed the man who wanted them on his side. "Vlad"

"Wait, I'm confused. So that guy that was just here wanted you out of town and what's this about you're family?" Beast Boy stood up from his seat in questioning. His looked at the ghost boy, blankly in confusion. "Yeah, I'm thinking Slade teamed up with him to help get us to join his side or something like that. But why Slade would do that, I don't know. Oh and my parent's are ghost hunters, who will stop at nothing to capture us for supposedly "Kidnapping the mayor," which we did not." Danny sighed and laid his head down on the table. He closed his eyes and thought over the last four months. After he rested his head for a few seconds, a sudden scream came from Cat's bedroom.

Everyone shot up and ran into and down the hall. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Danny slammed opened the door. Cat was staring in horror at the hall across from her bed; her eyes were filled with tears. She was breathing hard and there was sweat all over here face. "Something's…wrong with me…" Cat turned her eyes towards the six teens. She was struggling to even move her head.

"What's wrong with me?" tears fell down on her face as the others looked on at the girl. "Cyborg, hurry and get her to the medical room." Robin moved from in front of the door and Cyborg ran over to Cat. Starfire turned away. She wasn't one to watch her friends suffer. Raven on the other hand wouldn't take her eyes off of her. "No. I'll take her." Danny walked over to he rand picked her up in his arms. He quickly walked to the medical room, trying to be as careful with her as possible.

Cyborg was already in the medical room, prepping everything. "Her breathing has gotten worse." Danny laid her down on the bed gently and pulled a blanket over her. She was still sweating and shivering. Whatever it was, it had to be ghost related, because she was glowing a slight green. "Robin; go get that present. The one Vlad gave her. I want to take a closer look at it." Robin nodded and left to get the present. During that time, Cat had been taken care of and was back to normal. She had finally fallen asleep, but was still sweating.

Robin returned to the medical room with the present. He handed the bracelet to Danny, who had put on some gloves. He placed it on a towel and held it in his hands. The letters D.A.L.V. were carved in the bottom of it. "What's wrong with it? It's glowing a lime green." Robin stared at it for a second, then back to Danny. He set it on the table and stared at it for about two minutes. He was deep in thought about what the heck it could be. Then it hit him.

"It's just what I thought. We need to get Cat back to Amity fast. Or else, we might just loose her."…

**HAHA! CLIFFIE! So what's wrong with her? YOU'RE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT! :3 **

**Oh and thanks to all my reviewers! I decided to go with 8 and PLEASE if you read this Please Review! Or else I SHANT UPDATE AGAIN T.T so there:P nyah! Till next time!**

**-mimiru1618**


	6. Let the Truth be Known

**Okay, let me see. Err… This is going to be hard. –Stretches fingers- now to type up another not as bad chapter. Okay so…this chapter was hard! BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FUN AND SUSPENSEFUL! I PROMISE! I just need…reviews. I live off of reviews. So…REVIEW!**

"_Part C has officially been completed. The halfa's along with the Titans should be heading back to Amity soon, to get help form that idiot, Jack Fenton." Vlad glared at the name. He hated Jack for stealing his beloved Maddie. He wanted nothing else but to destroy him, and win Danny as his apprentice, and Maddie as his own._

"_So what will we do after that; I'm curious" Slade gave him a dry look, with his one eye. He actually knew what was going to happen, but just wanted a reminder. (nah, this is actually a tidbit for all my adoring fans :3)_

"_Next, we have Skulker kidnap the female halfa. Who is currently, slowly dying from a ghostly virus! Then we lead Danny to a specified area and attack." (Okay no more tidbit for you!) Vlad grinned evilly and laughed. His laughter was filled with evil. He looked into the swirling vortex, known as the Ghost Zone and wondered into a deep thought._

**Chapter Six: Let the Truth Be Known.**

"And she has to go to Amity, why?" Beast Bow raised a brow and looked at Danny strangely. Danny blinked as he stared at the green Meta morpher. "Because, my parents are ghost hunters and can help her?" He didn't know exactly what else to say. He looked at Cat, who was now peacefully sleeping in the hospital bed. "But I can only hope that they don't turn her away and use her for tests." Danny closed his eyes and sighed. He sat down in the chair next to the bed. Starfire was hovering over Cat, making sure everything was A Okay. Raven was busy studying the Bracelet.

"So what did this thing do to her?" Robin looked at it as it sat on the towel. He turned his attention towards Danny, who was busy apprehending it all. "I'm taking a wild guess, but I think that when she touched it, it sent a shock through her that carried a virus, or a ghost virus to be more clear-cut." Danny studied Cat's face. He took a cold rag and placed it on her forehead, to keep her form burning up.

"So when will we leave, friend Robin?" Starfire flew up to him. She was worried about Cat more than anyone, it seemed. Her eyes gazed upon Robin. He thought for a second, but didn't quite have an answer, he looked at the clock hanging on the wall, and it read 8:00 AM. He looked back at Star and tried to figure out an answer. "We can leave now if you want. My powers can transport everyone there in no time at all." Raven stared at the others, who in return stared back at her. Danny quickly took it all in, and a huge smile came across his face.

"That's great! The faster we get there the better!" Beast Boy looked satisfied. He smiled and laughed. He was so excited, but at the same time some what scared. Cat stirred a bit before opening her eyes. "I say lets do it. If…they use me for tests I'll find away to escape. Besides Danny, you're parents know me as well as they know you." Cat smiled and held a hold of Danny's hand. He smiled back at her in return. "Alright let's get going" Danny looked at the titans and Raven nodded.

"Azarath, Metrion Zinthos" Raven's teleporter formed around everyone, and in minutes disappeared, and no one was there. Back in Amity, Maddie, Jack, and Jazz were all eating dinner at the table. "Mom! Dad! Jazz!" Danny called out to them form down in the basement. "Dude what is this thing?" Cyborg looked over at the ghost portal in awe. Never had he seen such a device.

"Danny! You're home but how? You didn't come through the door!" Jazz hurried down stairs and hugged her little brother. "Jazz, you're choking me…" Danny tried his best to breathe and finally got the words out. Jazz let go just as her parents hurried down the stairs. "Danny!" They both cried out looking at the son.

"Mom, Dad. There is no time. Cat, she's-" Danny was stopped to figure out how to bring the bad news to them. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked down at the floor and sighed. "Mom, Dad. There's something you should know." Danny looked up at them. They stared at him for a second then shook it off. Jazz was busy panicking and trying to tell herself that she wasn't nuts. (To jazz, she's never wrong. She never thought Danny would tell in this story)

"What is it son?" Maddie looked at her only son and blinked. She had a worried look on her face; that seemed to show to everybody. "Um, you remember that lab accident about 11 months ago?" Danny looked away from his parents, just barely enough to see their head motions. "Yes, we remember; what does this have to do with anything?" Jack looked at his son, not really understanding anything that was going on. He nodded, trying hard to understand everything that Danny was saying.

"Well, I never told you that when I got zapped. I kinda turned half ghost." Danny scratched the back of his head and looked at his parents sheepishly. His parents looked at him with shocked faces. Jazz just stood there and smack her forehead. "So, all those times we hurt the phantom! That was really you? I'm such a bad parent! I'm so sorry honey! But why didn't you tell us this sooner?"

Danny looked down, finally remembering what he had to do. "No time! Cat needs help!" Danny grabbed his parents and dragged them over to where Cat was. "What's wrong with her Danny?" Maddie looked down at the sweating girl. Her breathing had gotten worse. She was struggling to even get a breath in. Cat slowly turned her head to look at Danny's mother. She smiled weakly and passed out.

"Plasmius gave her a bracelet that hurts ghosts." Jack and Maddie turned to him and looked at him strangely. Jack blinked and randomly spoke out his favorite word. "GHOST!" he said pointing to the portal. Standing there was the box ghost. Who had apparently gotten free? "Beware for I am the box ghost! MASTER OF ALL THINGS CUBICAL AND SQUARE!" Danny blinked and looked at him. He looked so confused. "I'm going ghost!" Danny stood there and transformed into his ghostly self. He's Icy blue eyes turned to a glowish green, his raven black hair turned into a pale white, and his regular Danny Fenton clothes turned into a black and white jumpsuit.

His parents gasped even though they sort of expected it. "How the heck do you keep getting out?" Danny flew over the box ghost and uncapped the Fenton Thermos. He wasn't waiting for an answer. He sent a short yet dangerous glare towards the ghost and sighed. "You know what. Don't answer that. Just go home!" Danny sucked the box ghost up and set the thermos down in a random safe. He turned back around and dusted himself off. "You know what. I'm not setting him free this time." Danny's parents stared at him for a second. What the heck was he talking about? They let it slide by when Cyborg's wrist started beeping, indicating Cat was getting worse.

Danny's parents hooked Cat up to a life support system while that 'operated' on her; to find a cure. About five hours later, Maddie was pouring a lime green liquid into a clear substance and it automatically bubbled for a second then stopped. "So Cat is a ghost to?" Maddie looked at her son curiously. He nodded slowly, still in his ghostly form, hovering over his mother. The Teen Titans had gone upstairs and were busy talking with Jazz, who was apparently, going crazy, and needed help.

"Urika, I've got it!" Maddie yelled through tout the house. Immediately the Titans sprinted down the steps and into the basement. Maddie held up a glass bottle full of a green liquid. She smiled happily at her new found cure. "Aww, I wanted to find the cure." Jack sighed and slumped sadly at his defeat. Maddie patted him over the back still smiling happily. "Don't worry honey, try harder next time. Here's a cookie." Maddie handed him a cookie and he instantly stuffed it into his mouth.

"So what was wrong with her?" Cyborg looked at the two adults in question. Maddie looked at the chart for a second; scanning every once of detail possible. "She indeed had a virus that was attacking her DNA and literally tearing it apart." She pulled up a slide onto a screen that showed, massive green globs ripping apart strands of DNA, which were glowing a vibrant green. Everyone looked in horror at the sight, and then turned back to Cat. Maddie walked over to a drawer and took out a injection shot. She put it into the rubber top of the glass bottle, and sucked up about half of the green liquid.

She walked over the Cat and cleaned off a part of her arm with an alcoholic cotton ball. She stuck the needle into her arm and gave her the cure. They all looked back at the screen and saw that the green blobs started to disappear after a few minutes. Robin and Danny sighed with relief. "So, friend Cat will get better now?" Starfire flew in front of Maddie. Maddie Nodded and Starfire about flew through the roof with happiness. "Well, it is getting late. Shall we make you kids some dinner?"

Jazz quickly ran up the stairs and blocked the door at her mother's words. "No way mom, the last time you made dinner, it turned into a monster out to destroy us! The only one who will be doing _any_ cooking in this family is _me"_ Jazz emphasized herself, knowing she didn't cook badly at all. All the cooking classes she had been taking were paying off. Maddie sighed and agreed and they all headed upstairs.

(Okay, so there wasn't much happening around dinner, so I'll skip to the door scene!)

After dinner was over, everyone had piled into the living room in introduce themselves, and to give a random story. The idea itself was thought up by Jack, who had figured out a way to ramble on about ghosts.

It was Jazz's turn to give her story. "My name is Jazz. I'm Danny older sister." Before she could go any further a knock came to the door. "I'll get it!" Jack jumped up form his seat and ran over to the door. He opened it up to see…

**Ha! Cliffhanger! I love doing that. Sorry it took me so long to update. I had writer's block. So now here it is! Maybe this next chapter won't take me so long to update. Pfft. I wonder who could be at the door. –Cough- its invader Zim –cough- till next time! -mims**


End file.
